


ensemble encore

by eliottamoureux



Series: tumblr drabbles/prompt fills [14]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: (but not for long!), M/M, Texting, long distance elu, them leaving each other at the end is a bit bittersweet but only a little!, they're just so fucking soft and happy and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottamoureux/pseuds/eliottamoureux
Summary: “I didn’t drive all this way to say ‘hey’.”&“Don’t you ever change.”





	ensemble encore

**Author's Note:**

> yet another prompt fill, originally posted [on my tumblr @eliottamoureux !!](https://eliottamoureux.tumblr.com/post/186480721987/hello-i-love-your-writings-theyre-so-damn-good)

Eliott sits at the table, his foot bouncing up and down, up and down. Not with nervousness, but anticipation. He looks at the time—_16:43— _and then checks back over his messages.

**Lucas**  
i’m sat beside this businessman who keeps smushing me against the window

do i kill him

**Eliott**  
NO KILLING !!

if you committed manslaughter i highly doubt you’d ever make it here 

and i want you here, so much

**Lucas**  
i want to be there too

maps says three more hours to Lyon

that’s basically nothing, right?

**Eliott**  
180 minutes

**Lucas**  
179 now

178

177

**Eliott**  
if you send me 176 more messages over the next three-ish hours i will have no choice but to block you

**Lucas**  
:(

whatever, last time i try to be romantic

**Eliott**  
see you can’t say that because i know you to well

lucas lallemant, closet hopeless romantic

**Lucas**  
ugh

what’s that deep quote you love

reward of being loved, ordeal of being known or something??

**Eliott**  
“if we want the rewards of being loved we have to submit to the mortifying ordeal of being known”

**Lucas**  
that’s how i feel rn

wait

**Eliott**  
what?

**Lucas **  
i just looked it up

it’s from a new york times article about goats

**Eliott**  
you’re lying

oh my god

you’re not lying

you’ve ruined it for me

**Lucas **  
i’m SORRY

ok businessman is getting nosy i think, gonna try and nap for a bit

i’ll text you later

**Eliott**  
sounds good!!

**Lucas**  
love you ❤️

**Eliott**  
love you too!!! ❤️❤️❤️

The texts were from precisely two hours and thirty nine minutes ago, and Eliott tries not to leap out of his seat and run around the cafe out of sheer excitement. Lucas will be in Lyon in mere _minutes, _and he’ll get to hold him in his arms for the first time in over a month.

**Lucas**  
Kitchen Cafe, right?

**Eliott**  
yep! on rue chevreul

_That must mean he’s close, _Eliott thinks. _Is he at the station already?_

**Lucas**  
come outside

Eliott gapes at his phone— rally and truly gapes. He can’t mean that he’s here, right? He can’t possibly be—

**Lucas**  
kinda look weird stood here on the sidewalk with all of my stuff, would appreciate you out here with me

He’s up out of his seat before he even thinks about it, his chair screeching at it’s pushed back behind him. He goes as fast as he can without calling attention to himself— though the screeching chair accomplished that for him already— and he’s out of the door, down the front steps and then—

Lucas.

His hair is a bit longer— a bit _fluffier_— but otherwise it’s the same Lucas that he sees when he closes his eyes. It the same Lucas he thinks of the moment after he wakes and the moment before he sleeps. The same Lucas that he loves, that he longs for every single day that they’re apart.

Except he’s _here, _now.

“Hey,” is all he can say to Lucas.

“_Hey_?” Lucas says, and he scoffs— a noise that Eliott didn’t even realize that he missed. “I didn’t drive all this way to say ‘hey,’ Eliott. Come _here,” _and then Lucas is running at him, and his arms are open, and he’s smiling so _wide _and then—

They collide with a soft thud. Eliott pulls him as close as he possibly can, and they sway gently as they hold each other. He doesn’t want to let go, he wants to keep Lucas held in his arms like this forever. He doesn’t really care about the logistics of bringing Lucas to class with him— he’ll figure that out later.

“You’re here,” He breathes into the crook of Lucas’ neck, “Oh my god, you’re _here_.”

“For a whole week,” Lucas affirms. They pull back and Lucas’ eyes are sparkling, and he’s smiling, and he’s so warm and so beautiful. He can’t resist pressing their lips together, and then pressing their lips together again. Even when they pull apart, he keeps an arm around Lucas, pressing a kiss to his cheek, to his temple.

“Are you hungry? Do you want to grab something here before we head home?” Eliott rubs Lucas’ shoulder, and Lucas shakes his head. 

“I think I’m okay for now. Could we get food later?”

“Of course. The bus stop’s just down the road.”

—

There’s something about showing someone you care about a space that they’ve never been in, Eliott realizes. Especially when it’s a space that’s completely your own. It’s not completely unlike the first time Eliott brought Lucas into his apartment— the way he subconsciously holds his breath is similar.

“Wow.” Lucas says, looking around as they enter the small dorm room. He goes to the wall, running his fingers along the drawings that line it.

“What?” He asks, coming up behind him. He reaches a hand up to draw circles along Lucas’ back.

“It’s just… Such a small space. But it still feels so much like you.”

“Is that a good thing?” But the small smile on Lucas’ face tells him that it is, and so he smiles, too.

“I haven’t seen you in like a _month, _Eliott. Of course it’s a good thing.” Lucas pulls him in and he melts into his arms. They kiss gently, so gently it feels like a dream, and he pushes their foreheads together when they pull apart.

“Sorry the bed’s so small.” Eliott laughs, a bit nervous. One kiss turns into several, and then he’s being guided toward his small mattress.

Lucas presses him into it, says, “Something tells me we’ll make it work.” 

—

“What’s on the itinerary for today?” Lucas asks over a breakfast of eggs— _that are actually edible this time, _may Eliott add. The steam from two cups of coffee wafts through the air, and it’s times like these where he’s thankful for the fact that he has his own burner and kettle— meal hall is a mess, even on a good day.

“Well,” Eliott starts, as if he hasn’t been thinking about answers to such a question for _weeks _now— “there’s this museum that I _love _going to, the exhibits change, like, every week. Oh! and then there’s this interactive art gallery that all of my friends have been raving about, and I wanted to wait for you to get here to go. And then I was thinking we could have a picnic in the park?” He stops then, looks at Lucas’ slightly wide eyes. The sort of expression that says _woah, slow down a bit._ “Too much? We can just hang out if you want.” It feels as if he’s come back to reality a bit, as if he’s gotten carried away— and he’s so scared of getting carried away, because things have been going so _well _lately and Lucas being here is supposed to be _good _for him—

“No, Eliott, it sounds perfect.” One of Lucas’ hands is cupping his cheek now, and _oh, _his eyes were closed. _When did that happen?_ But then his eyes are on Lucas, and his smile is so soft that Eliott can’t help but melt. “I missed you and your elaborate dates, okay? I was just… a bit taken aback, by how much I missed you.” He can’t help but believe Lucas, can’t help but lean in and kiss him, quick and gentle. “Don’t you ever change, I love everything you do, promise.” He stands there, in the middle of his dorm room, and he holds Lucas. Keeps him in his arms for what he wishes will be forever, feels his steady breathing against him. He takes a breath, and then, for the first time in ages he says to Lucas, face to face—

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lucas responds, so easily it makes his legs turn to jelly. “Now, where’s this museum?”

—

They spend the entire week hand-in-hand. They see museums and parks and cafes and friends together. Lucas falls in love with Lyon, and Eliott falls in love with Lucas— over and over and over again.

It’s almost enough time for Eliott to forget about how much he missed Lucas while they were apart.

But then— _then— _he’s leaving back to Paris, just as quickly as he got here.

“Hey,” Lucas says, feather-soft as he swipes at the tears that have begun to fall from Eliott’s eyes. “It’s only until Christmas, right? Not even, you’re done school when?”

“My last exam is on the eleventh.”

“Okay, so— let’s see…” Lucas pulls out his phone and starts tapping away. “sixty minutes in an hour, and then twenty four in a day…” Eliott smiles over at him, when he realizes what Lucas is doing “A few days left this month, then all of next month, and part of December, that makes… Sixty five thousand minutes— well, sixty four thousand, eight hundred.”

Eliott’s stomach drops. “Have we ever spent that much time apart?”

“No, I don’t think so. But _hey,” _Lucas says, getting his attention again by tilting his chin up. “You know what that means? We’ll have to make up for it by spending even more time than that together. Sixty five thousand minutes together, at least— maybe more.”

“_Definitely _more.” Eliott says, and he can’t help but smile. Lucas always knows exactly what to say— a talent that Eliott is thankful for every time he’s in need of comfort.

“Perfect.” And they kiss, and kiss, and kiss. Then Lucas looks down at his phone, and his smile falls. “My train’ll be here soon, I should go. A few more kisses for the road?” Eliott indulges him, will indulge him for the rest of time.

“I love you.”

“I love _you. _See you soon.”

Their hands drift apart as Lucas steps through the turnstile. Lucas waves from the window, and Eliott can’t help but compare it to all of the cliché romance movies that he’s seen. Can’t believe that his life has become one.

He wipes the last few stray tears from his cheek as Lucas’ train pulls away. A moment later, his phone buzzes.

**Lucas**  
i left you something on your pillow, might make it easier to make up for our lost time

**Eliott**  
oh?

**Lucas**  
yeah

call me when you get home

—

Eliott rushes home as fast as he can. Into his dorm, up the stairs, into his room. He sees what Lucas had left him— an envelope, set atop his pillow. He picks it up, flips it over.

_For all of the minutes we’ve spent apart, we’ll spend twice as many together. I promise._

_And this will make it a whole lot easier._

_Je t’aime,_

_Lucas_

Eliott opens the envelope carefully, puts it in a box that he keeps for precious things, that he keeps near his bed. He then finally, _finally, _unfolds the piece of paper.

Gasps out loud.

Dials Lucas’ number.

Re-reads the paper as it rings.

_‘Monsieur Lallemant,_

_ [Notre équipe à l’Université de Lyon a le plaisir de vous faire parvenir une offre d’admission définitive au département bachelier des sciences biologiques, effectif en commençant le terme d’automne 2020…’](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftranslate.google.com%2F%23view%3Dhome%26op%3Dtranslate%26sl%3Dfr%26tl%3Den%26text%3DNotre%2520%25C3%25A9quipe%2520%25C3%25A0%2520l%25E2%2580%2599Universit%25C3%25A9%2520de%2520Lyon%2520avons%2520le%2520plaisir%2520de%2520vous%2520faire%2520parvenir%2520une%2520offre%2520d%25E2%2580%2599admission%2520d%25C3%25A9finitive%2520au%2520d%25C3%25A9partement%2520bachelier%2520des%2520sciences%2520biologiques%252C%2520effectif%2520en%2520commen%25C3%25A7ant%2520le%2520terme%2520d%25E2%2580%2599automne%25202020%25E2%2580%25A6&t=ZmNlMGIwZGQ0YTgxM2I3NDYzODhlYTgzYjg4OWFlNzFiNzAyMWQ2MSxYQjUzelp3bw%3D%3D&b=t%3AEEMc19uJhZQTbGwFKLEePQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Feliottamoureux.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186480721987%2Fhello-i-love-your-writings-theyre-so-damn-good&m=1) _


End file.
